User talk:KingMyth13
Welcome 24/7 Armed Female Apparently you're right about what you said about the girl in Vinewood who gunned you when you robbed a 24/7. I was robbing one in Strawberry today when a businesswoman pulled out a pistol on me and gunned me dead, and she managed to get away. The woman was blonde haired (short) and wore a cream business outfit with heels. Spiky Eared Pichu (talk) 23:59, October 22, 2016 (UTC) *The women that attacked me was wearing a white shirt, I think. Maybe a glitch, where they got weapons. KM13 (talk) 18:14, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Message reply Good day sir, I have responded to your message on "Monkeypolice188"'s Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:10, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Let's just... Let's solve it once and for all. First off, why are you trying to block me here? Also you are constantly accusing me for such things: Trolling Vandalism Escaping a Global Block Bad grammar I have never trolled intentionally, maybe few times unintentionally. I have never vandalised anything on any wikia, . Also "escaping" a Global Block is not a wrong turn taken by me, because I have apologised to Fandom about the happening. Also you are trying to globally block me, because you don't like me? Is that a reason? And now last, but not least. You are saying my grammar is bad, while yours is even worse. You said a thing like "We should wait for a staffer to shut up him". There comes another thing: saying that any staffer can "shut up me" and you are "untouchable", because some staffer is a friend of yours or something. About the "shut up" thing, it should be "shut him up". About the "waiting for staffer", if someone is your friend and has a high ranking, it doesn't mean you are "untouchable". Also point just one my edit that was disruptive here. Good luck in searching. Also if you want evidence of the happenings, I will be sure to post screenshots of chat, unless I have accidentally deleted them (then I will be in a comma). Indep (Wanna map?| ) 11:37, December 27, 2016 (UTC) * I never said I was untouchable. I have no care in seeing which edit was bad. I'm not trying to get you globally blocked, I'm just waiting for you to make a mistake. Half the time you don't insult me or you just shut up completely if a staff comes in chat. I don't like you, so don't message me again, or I'm just deleting this. If you think I'm gonna apply for staff here, you're wrong. If you apply for staff here, I'm not letting you delete my vote. Stick to that troll wiki and stay away from one of the few good wikis. You can't pull your stunts from that troll wiki here. Don't bother responding, because this is the end of the conversation. MHM (talk) 14:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) **You can't pull me off this wiki. Only a staff member can Indep (Wanna map?| ) 14:39, December 27, 2016 (UTC)